Forum:Bestuur
Overleg __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Sjablonen Zeg Robin, nu we nog in de beignfase zijn, is het mss belangrijk er aan te denken alle mededelingssjablonen (wiu en alles dat op de pagina zelf staat) uniform te maken. Net als sjablonen voor verwelkoming enzo. 25 mrt 2007 10:30 (UTC) :Ik weet het niet, als het hetzelfde is is het mooi maar als het niet hetzelfde is heeft elk sjabloon zo z'n eigen vorm enz. SPQRobin 25 mrt 2007 10:57 (UTC) ::Ja, ook waar. 25 mrt 2007 11:26 (UTC) :::Ik heb toch een beetje eenheid gemaakt, zie Wikistad:Sjablonen 29 mrt 2007 16:03 (UTC) Gebouwen en shops Momenteel zijn de gebouwen in de hoofdnaamruimte he. Ik veronderstel dat de shops dan ook in die naamruimte komen? Wel, in dat geval zal het getal op de hoofdpagina (zoveel gemeentes) niet meer automatisch mogen werken. Gaan we dit dan manueel (adhv ene sjabloontje) laten werken? 25 mrt 2007 12:19 (UTC) :Misschien een sjabloontje voor maken. Ik zal alvast de pagina Wikistad:Statistieken maken. 25 mrt 2007 18:41 (UTC) Logo ontwerp # Ga eens kijken bij Categorie:Afbeeldingen, daar staat mijn eerste ontwerp voor een logo (in 't groot weleenswaar, zal ik nog verkleinen indien goedgekeurd). Zeg me eens wat je er van vindt. # Hoe heet de MediaWiki-pagina waar je het logo trouwens kan aanpassen? : 25 mrt 2007 12:53 (UTC) ::#Lijkt me mooi, maar waarom (zoals bij je Wikiwards) die vorm. ::#''Uploading your logo to Image:Wiki.png then clik shift+refresh{Firefox} ctrl+refresh{IE} on your Wikia should be enough to put it live. The logo is protected so that only sysops can upload a new version. This is to prevent vandalism to it. The logo must have a width of 135 pixels and a height of 155 pixels.'' ::: 25 mrt 2007 18:53 (UTC) ::::Ik vond die vorm gewoon passen bij iets als een bestuur; zie maar Amerikaanse politie en besturen. Ik zou het ook met een andere vorm kunnen doen hoor. 25 mrt 2007 20:33 (UTC) :::::Ok, we zullen het als logo gebruiken maar wil je het eerst kleiner maken? 26 mrt 2007 12:37 (UTC) ::::::Wel, ik ga het eerst proberen om te zetten naar .png, want het was nu nog .jpg 27 mrt 2007 13:33 (UTC) :::::::'t Is gebeurd! Wat vind je ervan? 27 mrt 2007 13:41 (UTC) ::::::::Mooi he :-) (PS : ik heb de afbeelding semi-beveiligd) 27 mrt 2007 13:44 (UTC) Tabel/toon bewerking ter controle Zeg, je weet dat we veel kunnen aanpassen, zou je het goed vinden om zo'n uit-of inklapbare tabel te maken. Welke? Wat ik ook kan is zoals op Wikipedia de anoniemen eerst late drukken op "Toon vewerking ter controle". Er kan nog veel meer, maar dat zijn de leukste. -- SPQR-Robin 25 mrt 2007 09:31 (UTC) :Ja, ok, maar welk soort tabel bedoel je juist? Een vb? 25 mrt 2007 10:05 (UTC) ::http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sjabloon:Toggletext SPQRobin 25 mrt 2007 10:58 (UTC) :::Ja dat is goed, kan handig zijn. 25 mrt 2007 11:26 (UTC) Wikia die hier op lijkt Er is een Wikia La Cité dat lijkt op onze Wikistad. Maar wat de moderatoren op de centrale Wikia in gedachten hebben van onze Wikia is verkeerd: Wikistad lijkt volgens hun op Cities. 25 mrt 2007 19:32 (UTC) :Ik heb het ondertussen al veranderd 27 mrt 2007 12:01 (UTC) Idee over echte plaatsnamen Als we bestaande plaatsnamen gebruiken: * Vertellen we fictieve dingen zoals de rest van wikistad, of Deze pagina gaat over een echte plaats. Wikipedia heeft hier een encyclopedisch artikel over, zie Special:Search/ }}}| }}}}}}. * noemen we enkel feiten? (dan heb ik al een ideetje om dit aan te geven: We kunnen ook bestaande plaatsnamen "nadoen", zoals "New York" komt van "York" etc 14 apr 2007 22:21 (UTC) :Ja, nadoen zullen we waarschijnlijk snel en soms zelfs ongewild doen he. Maar da's oke, en verwijzen naar Wikipedia lijkt me ook wel goed, maar dan als we zelf verwijzen naar die stad ofzo he. Want steden namaken onder dezelfde naam lijkt me niet zo'n goed idee. 27 apr 2007 18:29 (UTC) ::PS: Als je je aanmeldt, is het systeem (hier dan toch percies) veranderd. Ziet er wel goed uit. (Of ligt dat aan Firefox?) 27 apr 2007 18:29 (UTC) :::Welk systeem? SPQRobin 27 apr 2007 21:19 (UTC) ::::Welja, nu komt er zo'n aparte kader over het scherm, en geen aparte pagina. 28 apr 2007 20:04 (UTC) :::::Ah dat! Ja, dat is veel handiger. Ze zouden dat ook bij wikipedia moeten doen. SPQRobin 28 apr 2007 21:38 (UTC) Functie Gegroet medebewoners van dit prachtig stadsinitiatief. Ik zou me graag nuttig willen maken omdat ik me wat verveel op Wikipedia.nl. Ik ben hier via DimiTalens gebruikerspagina beland en voel me al helemaal thuis. Het liefst van al zou ik graag zelf zo snel mogelijk een gemeente willen stichtten gebaseerd op geschiedenis (Klassieke Oudheid-Ancien Regime). Dus als het kan zou ik graag een functie willen vervullen in het bestuur of ergens anders waar mankracht tekort is. Ik wacht geduldig af... Geleyns 28 apr 2007 18:24 (UTC) :Momenteel lijkt me de Oude Wijk het meest interessant voor jou. Maar nu is het noig redelijk stilletjes hier, en mss kunnen we met jou hulp wat leven in Wikistad blazen. 28 apr 2007 20:00 (UTC) ::Ik zou juist nieuwe gemeentes aanmoedigen. Ik ben een voorstel aan het opzetten op Wikistad:Nieuwe plaatsen SPQRobin 28 apr 2007 22:02 (UTC) :::Klein vraagje, mag je in een gemeente wonen én een hokje bezetten in Wikistad? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 14:50 (UTC) ::::Wat bedoel je met een hokje bezetten in Wikistad? 29 apr 2007 15:29 (UTC) :::::Een "TE KOOP"-vak bezetten. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 15:32 (UTC) ::::::Je bedoelt of je meedere huisjes mag hebben? Ja, als je in het bestuur zit wel. Maar de regels zijn nog niet af, er wordt nog aan gewerkt door Robin. 29 apr 2007 15:33 (UTC) :::::::In een gemeente zijn geen huisjes dus kan je alleen huisjes uit Wikistad hebben, ja? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 15:50 (UTC) ::::::Oei, dat is een gat in het reglement :-) 29 apr 2007 18:50 (UTC) (PS: er wordt nog aan gewerkt door Robin: jullie mogen ook regels opzetten en ter stemming brengen hoor) Personen Wat gedaan we doen met personen? Zouden we pagina's maken van personen die een belangrijke rol spelen in , of gespeeld hebben in de geschiedenis ervan? Krijgen die een aparte (ietwat encyclopedische) pagina, of houden we het op de GP's? 29 apr 2007 15:37 (UTC) :Ik vind dat sommige een echte pagina moeten krijgen. Robin bijvoorbeeld heeft Wikistad gesticht, hij is zeker encyclopedisch in WikiStad. Net als jij Dimitri, jij bent een van de medestichters + een visueel medewerker (over jouw foto's op je Wikipediagebruikerspagina: Prachtig! Heb je die allemaal zelfgemaakt?). Geleyns 29 apr 2007 15:49 (UTC) ::Ik zou het zoals alle andere pagina's moeten doen in de toekomst het laten goedkeuren op Wikistad:Nieuwe plaatsen 29 apr 2007 18:56 (UTC) :::na bwc: @Geleyns > Ja, ik hou me nogal veel bezig met fotografie. En about die personen, mss heb je wel gelijk en kunnen bestuursleden op termijn een eigen ency-artikel krijgen. ::::@Robin > Zou je dat wel doen? Zouden we niet beter gwn een regel maken dat er geen pagina's over personen gemaakt worden, tenzij over in te vullen? 29 apr 2007 18:59 (UTC) :::::Ja das waar. Ik zou als regel zetten: Er mogen geen pagina's komen over inwoners tenzij hij/zij een moderator is geweest. Voorstellen? 29 apr 2007 19:14 (UTC) :::::: Ik zou eerder zeggen: Er mogen geen pagina's komen over inwoners tenzij hij/zij van belang is geweest in de gemeenschap. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:19 (UTC) :::::::Dat laatste lijkt me het best. 29 apr 2007 19:22 (UTC) :(na bwc) Tja. Elk heeft zo z'n voordeel: :moderator > duidelijke regel : van belang --> minder zoiets als "die mods mogen weer alles" :Maar ik kies voor Er mogen geen pagina's komen over inwoners tenzij hij/zij van zeer groot belang is geweest in de gemeenschap. 29 apr 2007 19:25 (UTC) ::Ik volg. 29 apr 2007 19:28 (UTC) :::Ik zal het officieel inhuldigen (haha) op Wikistad:regels 29 apr 2007 19:30 (UTC) ::::Iets voor in de Vredeskrant? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:32 (UTC) Wikistadsbestuur: Kandidaat Ik wil mij kandidaat stellen voor het Wikistadsbestuur. Ik kan op vele vlakken bijdragen aan Wikistad: vertalen, atikels schrijven/uitbreidden/verbeteren,... Ook ben ik actief, omdat ik hierin echt een toekomst zie. Voor meer informatie te verkrijgen kunt u zich altijd wendden tot mijn Overlegpagina. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 15:45 (UTC) :Da's goed. Ik zal eens onderzoeken hoe we dat juist regelen. 29 apr 2007 15:47 (UTC) Ik zou graag het systeem dat nu op de pagina Bestuurlijke indeling beschreven staat aanpassen. *Ipv 1 persoon per wijk, een heel wijk/buurtcomité *Stad door voorzitters van elke wijk *District door voorzitters van elke gemeente *Land door stichters en democratisch gekozen parlement : 29 apr 2007 15:53 (UTC) ::Goed, zeer duidelijke hierarchie. Alleen hiervoor hebben we véél mensen nodig. Misschien eens aan denken om reclame te maken op Wikipedia? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 15:58 (UTC) :::Inderdaad, maar daar zouden we beter nog wat mee wachten. Eerst moet Robin op de hoogte zijn, en het systeem zou ook volledig uitgewerkt moeten zijn. 29 apr 2007 15:59 (UTC) ::::Het begint al op een echt land te lijken :-) Geleyns 29 apr 2007 16:01 (UTC) :::::Da's een beetje de bedoeling he. Al zou ik graag eerst nog een naam ervoor vinden... 29 apr 2007 16:04 (UTC) ::::::De meeste zien iets eilandachtig zitten. Het gaat nog even duren voor we de perfecte naam vinden. Maar om dus terug on-topic te komen: Mijn kandidatuur.Geleyns 29 apr 2007 16:26 (UTC) Even mijn 'meningkjes' geven: # Bestuurlijke indeling: ik zou even een stemming houden op Overleg:Bestuurlijke indeling en zien of dit (tijdelijk tot er meer inwoners zijn?) goed is. # Jouw kandidatuur: Ik twijfel nog, je doet zeer goed werk, maar je bent pas nieuw. Ik zou je wel al (de bescheiden) rollbackrechten geven. (PS: hihi, nu denk ik eraan, ik alleen kan jullie benoemen :p) 29 apr 2007 18:29 (UTC) :::::::Ik wil wel Rollbackrechten ontvangen. Dat is een soort agent spelen, niet? :D Geleyns 29 apr 2007 18:58 (UTC) ::::::::Ik heb die rechten al zekers? 29 apr 2007 18:59 (UTC) :::::::::Jij bent Moderator, da's nog een trap hoger. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:00 (UTC) ::::::::::@Dimi: ja, als mod heb je dat automatisch (dat is de link 'terugdraaien') @Geleyns: ik zal het je geven. 29 apr 2007 19:09 (UTC) :::::::::Oeps: Geleyns is te nieuw en kan geen rollbackrechten ontvangen. Je zal nog wat geduld moeten hebben - dit duurt 4 dagen na de inschrijving. 29 apr 2007 19:11 (UTC) ::::::::::Geen probleem. Ik wacht wel ff ;-) Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:11 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok, maar zeg het mij op het moment dat je de hoofdpagina kan bewerken. Dan pas kan ik je rollbackrechten geven. 29 apr 2007 19:33 (UTC) ::::::::::::Op 1 mei kun je ze me geven. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:35 (UTC) :::::::::::::Wat een symbolische dag zeg 29 apr 2007 19:36 (UTC) :Ik vind deze dag anders ook wel een geslaagde dag! 29 apr 2007 19:37 (UTC) Veel gedaan.